Broken Song
by Nah
Summary: alice nine. Iria profanar a música que pertencia aos dois. Yaoi. Lime. U.A. ToraxHiroto. ShouxHiroto.


**Título: **Broken Song

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse: **Iria profanar a música que pertencia aos dois.

**Casal: **ToraxHiroto, ShouxHiroto

**Gênero: **Romance, Drama, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **alice nine. não me pertence. Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio, nem publicação em outro lugar sem a minha autorização, okay?

**Aviso: Lime. **O que está em itálico são flashbacks.

* * *

**Broken Song**

Ele escolheu a música perfeita, a que tocava em sua cabeça quando o viu pela primeira vez. A que trazia lembranças doces. E ouvi-la passou a ser o modo que tinha encontrado de matar um pouquinho daquela saudade sufocante quando não estavam juntos.

Colocava os fones no ouvido e entrava em seu mundo particular. O mundo que pertencia aos dois.

Mas estava pensando em profanar a música que lhes pertencia.

Não sabia quando tinha chegado aquele ponto. E nem quando o havia perdido. Só sabia que não existia mais a euforia dos primeiros encontros. Apenas a saudade de que tudo voltasse a ser como no começo, que ainda visse os olhos do outro buscando os seus de forma extasiante, contando besteiras sobre o dia a dia.

E Tora estava tão conformado quanto ele.

Por isso não havia culpa em seus gestos, nem na forma como beijara Shou, muito menos no convite que fizera, levando-o até o seu apartamento.

Suspirou quando os braços de Kohara o envolveram por trás, recebendo um beijo em sua nuca, a música ecoando baixinho pelo quarto, sem parar, repetindo e repetindo.

E se deixou levar, buscando desesperadamente nos braços de outro, aquilo que mais desejava ter e que havia se perdido com o tempo.

X

_- Você pode escolher._

_- Posso mesmo, Torachii? – perguntou, não se dando ao trabalho de conter a animação e antes mesmo que recebesse a confirmação vinda do namorado, já tinha pego um dos cachecóis._

_Sem demora, ajeitou o cachecol no pescoço do maior, o vermelho do tecido contrastando com a camisa preta que ele vestia. E sorriu exultante ao notar a forma contempladora com que era fitado._

_Já se dava por satisfeito com aquele olhar e quase derreteu nos braços de Tora quando ele aproximou o rosto, roçando carinhosamente o nariz em sua bochecha, sem se importar com as pessoas dentro da loja. Então Shinji murmurou algo docemente que fez o menor sorrir de forma larga e assentir ao sussurrar em resposta:_

_- Eu também, Torachii. Muito._

X

Hiroto já não ligava.

Apesar das lembranças estarem marcadas em sua mente. Era um passado doce, distante demais de suas mãos.

Deitou nos lençóis brancos, suspirando prazerosamente quando sentiu o corpo de Shou pressionando o seu, os lábios dele em seu pescoço. E nem se importava em saber que ficaria marcado, as manchas roxas evidenciando o que havia feito. Se o outro descobrisse, talvez fosse melhor assim.

Shou capturou seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, o livrando das roupas e tocando sua pele, causando arrepios intensos. E não conteve os gemidos languidos quando as ereções foram pressionadas, deixando-o extasiado, a mente praticamente vazia, apenas registrando a música que tocava baixinho.

Não pensava em nada, se deixando consumir pelo prazer e pelo calor do corpo do outro.

A confusão dos corpos nos lençóis fazendo-o esquecer das decepções, da espera. Algo dentro do seu peito morrendo junto com o amor que sentia. Porque estava cansado de se dedicar tanto há algo que já não existia.

X

_Hiroto se aconchegou melhor contra o namorado. Era uma manhã fria e a pele de Shinji estava mais quentinha do que os lençóis. Roçou o nariz no peito dele, sorrindo ao ter as mechas afagadas carinhosamente._

_Nem imaginava que o moreno, sempre tão sério, podia ser carinhoso daquele jeito. Tora até mesmo o mimava e nos dias em que estava muito ocupado com o trabalho, sempre dava um jeito de conseguir um tempinho no final do dia para dar atenção a Hiroto, por mais cansado que estivesse._

_Quase ronronou satisfeito quando o mais velho afundou os dígitos em suas mechas, acariciando e deixando-o sonolento. Não que já não estivesse antes, tinham feito amor e Hiroto sempre ficava meio sonolento depois._

_- Hiro...? – Tora chamou baixinho, com receio que ele já estivesse dormindo._

_Preguiçosamente, Hiroto ergueu o rosto, apoiando o queixo no peito do moreno, sorrindo quando o dedo indicador dele contornou seus lábios._

_- São dez da manhã ainda, você não disse que queria sair um pouco?_

_O menor assentiu, voltando a aninhar a cabeça no peito dele antes de responder:_

_- Hm... eu acho que quero dormir um pouco... A gente sai mais tarde, Torachii._

_- Larga de ser preguiçoso, Pon – Tora cutucou suas costelas de leve, recebendo como resposta um riso baixo. – Tá frio e a gente aproveita pra ir tomar chocolate quente naquela cafeteria que você gosta._

_- Eu prefiro ficar aqui dormindo com você..._

_O mais velho riu, desistindo de convencer o namorado do contrário. De qualquer forma era quase impossível dizer não a um Hiroto manhoso e sonolento._

_Beijou o topo da cabeça dele e o aconchegou melhor entre os braços, deixando que ele se rendesse ao sono. E ficaria ali, contemplando o outro dormir sem se preocupar com o tempo._

X

Shou desabou o corpo sobre o do menor, afundando o rosto no pescoço dele, ainda perdido na sensação de segundos atrás.

Hiroto não se encontrava em estado diferente. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e ele até já podia sentir a típica sonolência que vinha logo após os espasmos que percorriam seu corpo ao colapsar.

Em um gesto automático seus braços circularam os ombros do mais velho, sem se preocupar em verificar a hora. A música tocava sem parar e ele queria dormir sendo embalado por ela.

Mas teve seu estado de sonolência interrompido quando Shou saiu de seus braços e se jogou pesadamente ao lado, deitando e deixando um longo suspiro satisfeito escapar. O conhecia há anos e até podia ver em sua mente o sorriso que devia estar adornando os lábios do amigo.

Era bom estar com Shou. Mas sabia que não sentia nada por ele além de amizade. E era só essa parte que lhe deixava com a sensação de que tinha cometido um erro.

O fato de ter traído Tora não pesava em sua consciência.

X

_Fitou a porta no que seria a última vez, cansado demais para continuar esperando. Deixou que um suspiro longo, conformado, escapasse antes de levantar e ir até a cozinha preparar um pouco de café._

_Era assim nos últimos meses. Chegava à noite do trabalho, sem ter o que fazer ou sem conseguir se concentrar por conta da saudade e da preocupação. Sentava no sofá e esperava ansioso Tora chegar, como um cachorrinho que esperava seu dono._

_Sabia que era patético. Que devia usar o tempo para fazer alguma coisa, talvez ligar para Shou e conversar amenidades, quem sabe até sair ou ver se estava passando algum filme interessante._

_Mas seu mundo girava ao redor de Shinji._

_E aos poucos Hiroto foi percebendo que não estava satisfeito com aquilo. Talvez estivesse se houvesse a mesma entrega do outro lado, se soubesse que aquele relacionamento era cuidado por ambas as partes. Mas já fazia um tempo que Tora parecia alheio ao que tinham construído._

_Questionava-se se valia à pena dividir um apartamento e uma vida com alguém que já não dedicava o mesmo carinho. Que não parecia mais ter tanta paciência pra ficar largado na cama, conversando bobagem e afagando seus cabelos. Que não se dava mais ao trabalho de perguntar se Hiroto preferia ir ao restaurante de comida tradicional ou não queria variar um pouco e ir comer comida italiana._

_Engoliu o choro ao lembrar dos pequenos gestos. Já estava cansado demais pra continuar chorando e aos poucos ia se sentindo mais e mais apático._

_Entrou na cozinha, pegando o pó de café e enchendo uma xícara com água. Ajeitou tudo na cafeteira e enquanto esperava a bebida ficar pronta, se apoiou no batente gelado da pia._

_Tora sempre chegava muito tarde, ocupado demais com os afazeres no trabalho ou alguma reunião que surgia de última hora. Já não arranjava tempo para o namorado e nem ligava avisando que ia demorar._

_E Hiroto só se perguntava quando as coisas haviam mudado e em que momento perdera Shinji._

_Desligou a cafeteira quando a bebida já tinha parado de pingar no recipiente. Então ouviu o barulho de chaves na porta ao mesmo tempo em que se servia de café._

_Riu amargurado ao constatar o imenso alívio que se instalou em seu peito por Tora ter chegado._

_Continuava sendo um idiota apaixonado. E perceber isso, só machucava ainda mais._

X

- Onde você vai? – Hiroto perguntou ao ver Shou se sentar e se enrolar em um dos lençóis.

- Desligar o som... Você colocou essa música no _repeat_ e...

- Deixa aí – segurou o pulso dele, puxando-o para que se deitasse novamente.

Shou bufou falsamente irritado e acabou se virando para deitar parcialmente o corpo sobre o do mais novo. Levou uma das mãos até os fios sedosos e acariciou, sorrindo ao ver que Hiroto tinha fechado os olhos com o carinho.

- Você acha que eu já devo ir?

- Hm... Ainda tá cedo, Koha-chan... Fica mais um pouquinho – murmurou, mas Kohara arqueou uma sobrancelha de modo indagador.

- Mas e se...

- Ele vai demorar... – o menor o interrompeu, entreabrindo os olhos e fitando-o. Shou o olhava quase em adoração.

Se pudesse teria escolhido se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo.

Sabia o quanto agiu errado ao procurá-lo para afogar as mágoas. E era estranho perceber que não havia mais mágoas para serem afogadas. Quase reconfortante em contrapartida ao erro que tinha cometido.

Porque se o que sentia por Tora tinha morrido, a ponto de profanar a música que lhes pertencia, não podia mais existir mágoas.

- Devíamos aproveitar para tomar um banho – o mais velho murmurou, roçando os lábios carinhosamente no queixo dele.

- Assim que eu criar coragem pra levantar – respondeu divertido e voltando a fechar os olhos.

Só queria dormir e esquecer.

* * *

Shinji afrouxou a gravata assim que entrou no apartamento, antes mesmo de tirar os sapatos. Estava morto de cansado, as costas doendo devido as horas sentado na poltrona em frente ao computador do seu escritório.

Talvez Hiroto se oferecesse para fazer uma massagem. Ou talvez não. O menor andava estranho nas últimas semanas. Às vezes chegava e ele já estava dormindo, não o esperava mais como antes e nem vinha abraçá-lo reivindicando carinho e atenção.

Sabia que andava negligenciando o namorado e ele deveria estar chateado com isso. Mas Shinji tinha uma porção de coisas para fazer e sempre chegava cansado em casa, só pensando em tomar banho e ir dormir. Mal conversava com Hiroto ou perguntava como havia sido o seu dia.

E talvez aquela fosse à hora de tentar mudar um pouco, trabalhar menos, quem sabe. Voltar a sair com ele nos finais de semana e fazerem amor quando chegassem em casa, duas, três vezes seguidas.

Mas em um cantinho escuro de sua consciência sabia que esses planos não se concretizariam, porque sempre cometia os mesmo erros. Sempre achava algo mais importante para fazer e o relacionamento deles já não estava em primeiro plano.

Ao menos hoje daria toda a atenção que conseguisse ao namorado. Podia ouvir a música baixinha vindo do quarto e talvez isso significasse que ele ainda estava acordado.

Tomaria um banho refrescante e abraçaria Hiroto como há muito tempo não abraçava. Então ouviria ele dizer, em meio ao riso, que adorava ser abraçado daquele jeito, quando Tora ainda estava com a pele fresca de quem tinha acabado de sair do banho.

Sorriu com as lembranças.

Mas ao chegar ao quarto seu sorriso se apagou. O peito apertando dolorosamente antes mesmo que sua mente registrasse o que acontecia.

Hiroto estava largado na cama, seu peito desnudo a mostra, o resto do corpo coberto por lençóis amassados. E Shou estava quase deitado sobre ele, beijando seu pescoço e fazendo-o rir como só Shinji achou que fazia.

_Estilhaçou._

Assim como o cd player que jazia espatifado no chão ao ser lançado em um arrobou de fúria vindo do mais velho.

Hiroto e Shou se desvencilharam assustados com o barulho, e um segundo depois viram Tora próximo a porta, os olhando em um misto de dor e raiva.

Kohara mais do que depressa se cobriu, tentando achar algo para dizer. Mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi apanhar suas roupas no chão, ainda coberto por um lençol, enquanto Hiroto permanecia sentado, apenas fitando Tora, não expressando nenhuma reação.

Shinji podia sentir a veia em sua têmpora latejar e o sangue subir. Respirou, tentando manter o autocontrole, a decepção presente nos gestos mínimos. Até já tinha esquecido dos planos que havia feito para ele e o namorado. E não lançou mais nenhum olhar na direção de Kohara, porque sabia que se o fizesse iria partir para cima dele e arrebentá-lo da forma mais dolorosa que encontrasse.

Ao invés disso manteve os olhos presos aos de Hiroto até que se decidiu por sair do quarto, o cheiro de sexo ainda presente no local o deixando enojado.

Foi até a cozinha, um bolo enorme na garganta e sentindo a cabeça pesar. Lavou o rosto, a nuca e os braços na pia, respirando fundo diversas vezes em uma nova tentativa de se acalmar.

Por que estava tão surpreso? Era ridículo demais pensar que Hiroto sempre o esperaria.

E mesmo que pensasse assim, aquilo não diminuía em nada a dor que havia sentido ao ver o _seu_ Hiroto nos braços de outro alguém.

Apoiou as mãos no batente da pia, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido, procurando uma razão, qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa_ mesmo que o dissesse que tudo não estava acabado.

Nem fazia idéia de quanto tempo permaneceu ali, os olhos ardendo em lágrimas que não derramaria por puro orgulho. Se despedaçando pouco a pouco por dentro. E o pior era ver a certeza no olhar do outro de que o que tinham já não existia mais.

Ouviu o barulho de passos vindo do quarto até a sala e a portar ser aberta. Caminhou lentamente até a sala a tempo de ver Hiroto se despedir de Shou em um tom baixo antes de fechar a porta.

E ainda desejava que tudo aquilo fosse mentira.

Hiroto se virou, ajeitando a barra da camisa em um gesto nervoso que não passou despercebido por Tora. Não queria discutir. Não queria ter de explicar nada. Já tinha até juntado alguma de suas coisas e pedido para Shou esperá-lo na recepção do prédio, iria passar a noite na casa do melhor amigo. Era melhor assim.

- Você não pode ter feito isso comigo – Tora murmurou, a voz saindo pesada e baixa. E o mais novo sabia que ele ainda não acreditava de todo no que havia visto.

- Você está mesmo surpreso, Tora? Achou mesmo que iria ficar a vida toda esperando o momento em que você lembraria como era no começo e tudo voltaria a ser como antes? – perguntou, dando um passo mais adiante, até chegar ao sofá e pegar o casaco que Shou havia esquecido ali.

Tora fechou os punhos com força, cravando as unhas curtas nas palmas das mãos por saber de quem era o casaco. Mas foi em tom controlado que voltou a falar, a voz partindo dolorosamente.

- Por que, Hiroto?

E a resposta estava na ponta da língua.

- Porque eu cansei... Cansei a ponto de nem ficar mais triste quando você não chega, Tora – respondeu simplista, dando de ombros e Shinji sequer reconhecia aquele Hiroto. – Você nunca está quando eu preciso, nem quando o mundo inteiro parece que vai desabar e eu me vi perguntando se esse era o tipo de relacionamento que eu queria para mim.

- Então você foi e me traiu! Com o Shou? Há quanto tempo? – perguntou aflito, caminhando na direção do menor, mas parou assim que notou o olhar vazio direcionado a si.

- Hoje foi a primeira vez – respondeu, a calma e conformismo transbordando em suas palavras.

- Você nem está arrependido, não é?

- Só fui buscar aquilo que você não me dava mais, Tora: _Atenção e carinho_. E não me arrependo.

- Hiroto...

- Acabou, Shinji – murmurou, voltando para o quarto, onde uma mala pequena e uma mochila o esperavam

E quase sorriu ao perceber que a música já não tocava mais em sua mente.


End file.
